Oneshot: Witchful Thinking
by megmeg999
Summary: On a hunt for perfect Halloween costumes, the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs come to a crossroad when their ideas vary greatly from that of their counterparts. A batter of the sexes ensues. [Drabble in celebration of Halloween 2015 !]


Oneshot: Halloween 2015

Witchful Thinking

Pairings/Main Characters: Butch x Buttercup; Brick x Blossom; Bubbles x Boomer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Powerpuff Girls.

Summary: On a hunt for the perfect Halloween costumes, the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs come to a crossroad when their ideas vary greatly from that of their counterparts. A batter of the sexes ensues.

* * *

A warm, rather stagnate air bombarded them at the door, it's pungent aroma smelling faintly of sweat and mildew, with excessive amounts of newly unpackaged plastic. Somewhere in the back there had been a fan of sorts situated, failing miserably to circulate the air, to cool the large, windowless building down. It was a uncomfortable attribute that came with territory of setting up shop in a retired grocery mart. Still, there was a mission to complete. T-minus forty-eight hours until Halloween, and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys had yet to decide on their costumes for the last Halloween party of their high school careers. It's execution had to go off without a hitch. They had to be flawless and unforgettable. Well, so Bubbles had declared.

"Come on, Boomie!" Said Puff drug her reluctant boyfriend through the makeshift aisles that were this seasonal popup shop. "The best couples costumes are always over here."

"Just how many times have you done this that you know that?" He could not have sounded more skeptical, or worrisome.

Sparing pleading glances at his brothers, he felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of them scattering to the wind, their respective counterparts in tow — or in a more likely case, vice versa. Boomer was left alone with his own counterpart bouncing excitedly around, praying whatever she had in mind for this weird and unconventional tradition wasn't too ridiculous. Just what made this such an exciting holiday? They were eighteen now, surly that meant they were too old to go getting excited, dressed up, for a thing like Halloween. He watched as his girlfriend scuttled between the different lanes, shouting out various ideas to unresponsive ears. Perhaps it was just his upbringing, born out of evil and raised in it. The adopted "divorce" children they were left little time for anything outside practicing evil. That extended to mundane holidays especially.

Still, as Bubbles flashed him that brilliant smile, eyes bright and so full of innocence, there was just no way to say no. He wanted to comply to her every whim, to satisfy every need he could, despite how absurd they may have been to his interest. Bubbles was worth converting to good, so she was sure worth an evening of a little discomfort.

"What do you think about any of those?"

Crap, she had told him something, hadn't she? God, it had to do something with the costumes. Of course it had to do with the costumes. Boomer had to say something, every moment she stared at him only fed her suspicion and brought him one step closer to the dog-house. Dammit. If he suggested as an alternative any costume she had said before when he wasn't listening, clearly she'd know he hadn't been listening. What was a good get around?

"Baby, are you suuure you want to go to this silly Halloween party with a bunch of kids from school we won't even see come next year?" The switch to his charm had flipped, and he took her lovingly into an embrace. "Wouldn't it be nicer to stay home tonight? Let the Professor and my mom go out instead, then we watch the baby? I guarantee there will be a lot more cuddles than at that silly old party. Maybe even a little more if you're up for it."

For an instant, he wondered if she were contemplating it. The hungry smile told him so. As quickly as her eyes glimmered with the arousal, it had vanished, pulling free of his arms, and returning focus to the display of choices. He had not seen her this deep into thought, so deliberating, since the mathematics section in their SAT prep class over summer.

"We can have cuddles any day. Halloween is too important to pass up on, even if we really won't care that we won't see them next year. It's about the holiday, not the hot-heads getting drunk off boozy punch." A lightbulb went off in her head, practically illuminating her ivory face. "Ooh, what if we just make our costumes? We both love anime, so we could go as something super cute — like Amu and Ikuto, or maybe Kirito and Asuna. That would be so romantic! Oh, I have some props I've collected from my early days of discovering the show, like replica swords. Ah, and Boomie, I have the wedding bands! We could so go all out and make this such a wonderful costume . . ."

Somewhere after Asuna the conversation had begun to blur together, her sentences growing faster and faster until they were nothing but a ramble — if not a fucking adorable one. One thing didn't make sense though:

"How are we going to manage to scrape together good enough costumes for that in two days? Don't tell me you have cosplay of that too."

Bubbles waved the thought off with a giggle. "No, silly. Ms. Keane can make them. She's a super speedy when it comes to sewing. In seventh grade, she made me an entire angel costume from straight fabric in six hours. If there were an olympics for that sort of thing, she'd outdo even their top gold medalist."

"Mmm. I don't know." A strange sense of guilt overtook the boy. "Mom is really busy with her school work lately, trying for her P.h.D and all. Poor lady was up until three the other night working on some big paper." The saddest face overshadowed that once bright one of his influential girlfriend. "I wouldn't mind that idea, but I don't want to bother her with too much, until she finishes this class at least."

Boomer was brought in to a hot, loving kiss. "That is the sweetest thing ever. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Did this mean they were going no costumes then? "So . . ."

"So pick a couples costume from this then. I am thinking the sexy parole officer and the naughty ex-con."

The slew of suggestions drowned the boy as he tried to overcome the utter fail of an attempt he had just endure. Her words blurred together all over again. Boomer curled a little deeper into himself, praying the torture of this stupid shopping trip would end.

"Still debating couples costumes, are we?" Boomer perked up at the sight of his leader and her eldest sister come to the rescue. They could not have looked more amused. "Lame."

A smirk so unbefitting his precious counterpart's face greeted them back, mockingly. "Says the not-couple perusing the couples section."

Brick and Blossom exchanged awkward glances before staring in any direction not each other or their siblings. After much denial, too vehement to go without deeper meaning, the subject was dropped and Boomer was carried away. The irony and humor of the brief encounter was enough to make his own issues just a little less unbearable. At least he could go home tonight — probably with costume at this point — but go to kiss his counterpart goodbye and not make things weird. Yay to the couples, and a very sad boo to Brick still shuffling around without a clue beside his equally stubborn counterpart.

xxx

Brick watched as his brother flashed him a sardonic grin, reeling in the awkwardness that was this entire trip. Why the fuck had he agreed to go to this god-forsaken Halloween party? He and his brothers had never even really celebrated it growing up, not that they weird ass lifestyle offered much opportunity. Being the mock-divorce children to a demonic villain and a mutant primate left little childhood experiences to be, well, experienced. He thought about his new, adopted mother, the former teacher of his own counterpart and the fiancee of her father. Ms. Keane had made it very clear of her expectations for them at the official adoption paper signing two years ago. They were to do as much as there was to do in the teenager lifestyle, and that included these strange Halloween parties the kids hosted. Of course, drinking was still out of the question, and drugs. Definitely no drugs, not that they were about that life. Could that be what the little tickle in his gut was? The fact that someone cared about them enough to act like a _real_ parent? It felt good knowing that when he went home at the end of the night, with a probably (still) stupid drunk Butch carried between himself and Boomer, there would be someone that cared enough to give Butch a grounding, and to be up waiting until they walked in that front door. It wasn't a feeling he wasn't used to.

"Are you still deliberating between costume ideas?"

The sound of his counterpart, so strangely close, broke through the barrier that was his jumbled thoughts. Honestly, of anything outside having a real mother now was atypical and just plain ironic, Blossom's ever-present nearness was always at the very top of the list. Less than five years ago, they were sworn enemies, two years ago, they had somehow become friends, and now . . . now what?

She cocked her head to the side, eyes inquisitive but somehow just as suspicious as they had been even in their youth. This time, it was relieving to see that at least the suspicion was not out of fear or hatred. It was still so friendly and warm, playful most of all.

"You aren't even here anymore, are you?" Blossom gave a little huff, a disbelieving but light giggle. "Where are you this time, some exotic island like Cabo? No, probably somewhere more down to earth like Lake Townsville. Those little mental vacations are always the nicest. Anywhere has to be better than here, though, I'm sure."

"I'm here." The look of surprise that he got peeks of from the corners of her eyes was almost endearing, as if she really doubted he would be anywhere but here when she was present. "I'm still debating, this sort of holiday isn't exactly my forte."

Blossom gave an calculated, reserved, "hmm" and curved around to the next lane, another row of tacky couples costumes. What were they doing here still? Why didn't he want to leave? Several minutes passed before either of them spoke again, but it never felt uncomfortable. He should have branched off, gone on his own expedition for a costume, but here he was following her around like some house-broken puppy. A whisper of conversation caught his attention, and Brick caught sight of the Greens bickering at the other end of the store, strangely domestic with their hushed tones. Then he realized it, no matter how many times a day, or for however long he allowed his life to revolve around his auburn haired equivalent, Brick was no where near comparable to the whipped little puppy Butch had become in his relationship with Buttercup. There was a weird satisfaction taken out of the fact.

More muttered exclamations returned his attention to his not-girlfriend, and Brick saw for the first time how much he had missed. Blossom was surveying a costume, two in particular. Any other time, he might not have minded them, but not this time. Not this girl.

"Are you really going to wear something that revealing?"

Her coral eyes stared up at him, bewildered by the interjection. "Is something wrong with them? They're just Red Riding Hood and Alice costumes. It's not like they're suggestive bunnies or farm animals of any sor—" Blossom gasped as the scarlet ensemble was ripped from her hand, and the package, before a short skirted dress was draped before her. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't short? I can just imagine how much that shows, like the underwear you just know Butch's football buddies are going to be eyeing all night."

If the blush at his hands so close to her body wasn't enough, his words sent her face ablaze. She swatted him away with all her might, shoving the dress back into the bag and returning them both to their rightful place. Blossom had no idea what to say. At least he could seek solace at the knowledge he had scared her out of those two choices, only a thousand or so more to go.

"S-So then what do you suggest, Mr. Hall Monitor? If we're measuring skirts now, what's acceptable length for you? Let's see you're great costume idea."

This was unusual. Brick had no idea how to react, or what to offer as suggestion. Like he was supposed to know what was a suitable choice for females. He just knew what he liked, what guys liked . . . and what she had chosen was something every guy in that stupid party would go nuts over. The very idea inflamed him, sent a fire through his veins, and forced his hands into such tight fists he worried it had drawn blood. No, he would drop dead before he let his counterpart go strutting around in something so skanky. Not his gir— Not his counterpart, because she was only ever his counterpart.

Fuck, what was up with his head.

"Uh," he grumbled unintelligible word/sounds as he searched almost anxiously in the second rack close by. The first choice he knew he would be comfortable with, he made a quick grab. "Here. This works."

A lumpy, questionable bag was cast her way, but the Powerpuff — as respectable as she was — had to give it the benefit of the doubt and allot it a chance. Never had he seen such a doubtful, disgruntled face on her before, not until she had seen what hid within that bag.

"Brick, it's literally the oldest thing you could have picked." The picture was held up in illustration of his cockamamie idea. "Marie Antoinette? I am a scholarly type, yes, but even I know how to have a little fun, jeez."

"I wasn't—" She dared not let him finish his sentence, returning his suggestion as politely as ever before setting off on her own. It was clear she didn't trust his judgement any more. Brick could only restrain the growl in his throat, geared more toward himself, and follow after her, praying his heart didn't throw him under the bus again. Better yet, that Blossom just didn't pick any more costumes and give him a reason to test his own restraint. And yes, that was in more ways than one.

xxx

"Butch, you can't be serious? It's Hallow-fucking-ween. We need to get scary-ied up and go all out! Yet, for some reason, you want to actually do something _normal_ for the party?"

He listened to the ramblings of his girlfriend, letting his eyes wander over the various costumes as they strolled on. Every word had to be chosen carefully, so not to upset the already hormonal woman she was. Lack of sleep would do that to a person, lady or dude. Her temper wasn't unwarranted by any means, not that this was even a fraction of her true temper, he had to be grateful of that fact.

"Babe, it ain't that I don't want to do scary. I live for that shit, you know that." She threw him a "what's the problem" sort of glare. "But I am not going to risk scaring my son."

"What does the baby have anything to do with the choice of wear we pick?"

For the instinctual mother-type she had become with the arrival of their son, Butch expected her to understand his point of view better. They were still seniors in high school, and their minds didn't always work in sync, but he thought she was definitely quick-minded enough to realize that. It's what had made him fall head-over-heels for her in the first place, and what had driven him to pursue her until it had created an unexpected little bundle of joy (and a lifetime of exhaustion). They were both so out of sorts though, still struggling to get their baby to sleep through the night, an unsuccessful endeavor. The idea of getting out at all thanks to the Professor watching him was rewarding enough. His mom too, Angela Keane, studying her ass off for this big exam for her P.h.D program class still finding the strength to take the baby for at least one evening to let them go back to being teenagers. It was absolute heaven.

Hell, he didn't even want to go honestly. All Butch wanted to do was to go to his old place — vacant as the boys went to the party with their counterparts — and make sweet love to Buttercup before taking a nice long, well deserved nap. Yes . . . a nap sounded so sexy right now. He might even be willing to completely skip the sex at this point. Might.

"Before we go, I want to be kiss my baby goodnight. When I go to kiss my baby goodnight, I do not want him wailing at the sight. You know he takes after your side, practically a carbon copy of Bubbles with her being scared shitless of all things horror. I'd like not to be shot through the kitchen wall from another sonic shrill."

Buttercup deliberated the words a fraction of a second before dismissing his worries. "That was one time. He's only eight months old, so more likely than not it was just a flare-up."

"You make his powers sound like a rash." He couldn't help laughing, deep from within his gut, enjoying the way she secretly cracked a smile at the sound. It was comforting to know that past all the sleepless nights and dirty diapers she still was as into him as he was enamored with her. "Besides, we only had sex that _one time_ , and that resulted in a kid. I think probability is not in our favor."

There was no arguing that.

"Fine, then what's your bright idea of a costume. It better be good. If our last Halloween party costumes are lame, we will be known as that couple that got old and boring after they got all domestic. I will not go down in the yearbook as 'most old-fogey-like'. Okay?"

That wasn't a thing. That so wasn't a thing. Right? Still, he couldn't help responding, in a very Butch-like manner, "How about something sexy, like the naughty soldiers, or doctor and nurse. Cop and prisoner? We still have those handcuffs . . ."

Much to be expected, the tacked on final sentenced earned him a well-deserved fist to the abdomen. It was practically asked for, as Buttercup would explain to their siblings in later conversations.

"You won't give your son a kiss goodnight in a zombie mask but exposing him to debauchery is acceptable? Because that idea is sooo much better."

It was clear there would be no winning in any debate tonight, the Ruff was very much in the dog-house now. Instead, he said she could choose, so long as they mutually agreed nothing full of "debauchery" or horror themed. A term she had actually concurred with, much to his surprise. That was as good a win as he would ever get. Briefly, the couple parted as Butch returned to the once rightful space beside his leader, littlest brother flanking on the other side. The difference from three years ago was staggering. Before they were all at full-alert, always looking over and around for invisible threats, always on the defense. Now, their defenses had been penetrated, and they were shells of their former selves. Tired, drained, or just overall beaten, the Rowdyruff Boys let out a harmonious sigh of defeat. Their counterparts had officially worn down the infamous Rowdyruff Boys, and in the most unsuspecting of manners. They had taken down by the domesticity of their lives. Still, as Boomer stared loving at his girlfriend gushing over their final decision to her sisters, as Brick pinched at the bridge of his nose and prayed Blossom didn't second-guess herself and return to those sluttier costumes she had been contemplating beforehand, as Butch thought about Buttercup, off asking her sisters for advice on party-wear, really taking into consideration his wishes and that of their baby's impact, there was just one thing the boys knew deep down that they couldn't get over, couldn't shake off. This was the best lifestyle. Domestic life was so very much better than whatever useless or mundane evil they could be entertained in. Halloween was suddenly growing much more appealing.

"Hey, guys," the sound of Boomer's voice broke their separate concentrations, tearing them away from their respective little bubbles. "If this is just Halloween, what the hell is Thanksgiving going to be like?"

This time, their discomfort was much more visible, as they leaned against one another with a grumble, a groan of realization at how the holidays were most definitely the _worst_ part of domestic life, after all.

* * *

 **Please forgive any horrendously noticeable errors in my editing, it was late the few times I did attempt it, and I am exhausted by the time I am posting this. Still, I hope you enjoyed the little bit of drabble I've scraped together for this most pleasurable holiday! I do have intentions of a Thanksgiving & X-Mas drabble piece too, so please look forward to those! **

**Happy Halloween and Stay Safe!**

 **P.S. - I am still alive and still actively working on Mishaps, it has not been abandoned! I'm sorry! D: Look forward to a hopefully updated chapter soon, and forgive me for my inept ability to post with any sort of stability. I am almost done the current chapter, I swear! Look forward to it! :D**


End file.
